1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable suction device and more particularly, to a fully contained, disposable portable suction device for attaching to a can of compressed gas for creating a suction.
2. Prior Art
Compressed gas cans for creating suction are well known in the art, particularly those having a venturi based nozzle head in which gas is discharged, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,778 to Boukas, the contents of which is incorporated herein by its reference.
The suction from such devices can be used for cleaning wounds and other similar medical reasons, particularly for field applications by medical emergency personnel. Although such devices are useful, they rely on aerosol propellant in the can to generate the suction. The suction is based on the evaporation of liquids to generate gas flow from the can. As a result, the temperature of the liquid drops rapidly (the liquid may even freeze) thereby decreasing or stopping the gas outflow.